CountryHumans: Russia's Future Problem
by HetaliaSideswipeJitsu
Summary: This is a CountryHuman's Fanfiction, not Hetalia. Sorry for everyone who hoped this was Hetalia, but CountryHumans doesn't have a section yet. I do not own any CountryHumans, only my OC. What happens when a crazed villain from the future decides to reek havoc in the past, only to gain the attention of his nemesis when he kills someone. ABANDONED!Up for adoption, shoot me an email.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

(Russia's PoV)

_Yet another world meeting. Why do we even host these things anyway? All people do is fight and complain._ Russia thought to himself as he took another swig of his vodka. Though he had already drunken 3 bottles of vodka, he was not even close to being drunk.

Looking around the room, he saw America shooing away his states that had somehow snuck in, Japan trying to get good yaoi pictures, and basically everything that happens at a normal world meeting. It was located on the top floor of the 2nd tallest building next to the Empire State Building. The meeting room itself was large and neat with a large window covering the entire back. A huge, semi-circle table was in front of them, where people could organize their papers (cough, Germany, cough). In front of the table was a stage where the speaker could present on, though no one really paid attention to what anyone was saying. And he was no exception. Seriously though, it was more boring than a HighSchool Prom.

Just then, he got a shiver down his spine. Going on instinct, he turned towards the big window overlooking the Empire State Building, his eyes slowly widened as time seemed to slow. Quicker than would seem possible, a figure broke the window, using the momentum to grab him by the neck as they both were flinged through the opposing wall. He cried in pain as his back hit the hard floor. Everything went silent, only hearing his hiss of pain, since he was the one who collided with the wall. And somehow, through all that, his ushanka managed to stay on. His albino hair was all over the place and a blaring pain shot up his arm. His other arm he used to try to pry off the other man's hands whose were on his neck.

The moment of shock ended. He finally downed the pain enough to make a move. He took his hand off of the figures arms, as he was trying to pry them off, but was unable too, and he put his hands on the floor above his head, palms on the ground. Since he was landed on his back, he used his legs to push off the ground (and no, not to kick him in the groin. Got u there, didn't I?), forcing the still-masked figure to flip over and hit the other wall. To complete the movement, he finished off with a fluid flip, landing perfectly feet together. This move was so good that it put Simone Biles to shame.

Faster than you could say "Vodka", he pulled out his gun that he has put in his boot (since they weren't allowed to bring weapons and he had somehow snuck in a bunch of weapons in, like always for precaution) and aimed it at the figures head, using his other hand to rub his still sore neck. No said a word.

"You broke my vodka…" he proclaimed dangerously, gun still aimed at the attackers head. Everyone mentally face palmed. Of course Russia would care more for his vodka rather than his own safety. And true to his word, all 5 of his Vodka bottles were shattered. Yes people, he still had 1 he didn't finish, so that meant that the still-mysterious guy was in for a world of pain.

The attacker just smiled. Taking this as a sign, Russia simply just tilted his head to the right, narrowly missing the sniper bullet that was meant for his head. Without taking his eyes or gun off of his attacker, he swiftly pulled out his other gun from his other boot with his other hand and shot behind him. He arm, which was broken, was screaming at every effort he made to move it. He smiled when he heard the shot connect with the snipers head. The others just stared in shock, Russia's accuracy was on point. Green Arrow couldn't even top that.

By this point, America wore an expression that was more enraged than awed, since someone dared to attack a CountryHuman **DURING **a world meeting.

"Why are you here? What is your purpose?" Commanded America as he walked up to the attacker, almost standing shoulder to shoulder with Russia, his sunglasses hiding the death glare he was giving to the man.

The man's focus shifted from his to America's. The guy just smirked. Suddenly, all the lights flickered off. Everyone was faced with total darkness, even the window wasn't shedding any light, like someone had put thick blinds on them. A quick second went by, then the lights flickered back on. The mysterious attacker, which Russia was now calling Shadow, disappeared. Everyone was scouring around them, looking for Shadow.

Just then, a Taser shock shocked ever CountryHuman that came to this meeting, knocking them unconscious. All except one, Russia. He was on the ground, fading in and out of consciousness. Laying paralyzed on the ground, he couldn't do anything as he was dragged over to the large, shattered window. He couldn't do anything as Shadow laughed manically and tossed him off the 100 story building (just pretend that the building is that tall).

Russia just sighed as he plummeted towards the ground, accepting his fate. He closed his eyes as his body finally hit the ground, causing a huge crater in the middle of a huge street, causing all the cars to stop.

.

.

.

.

AN: I don't own anything or anyone, except Shadow. Plz review, I need ur help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

(3rd Person POV)

.

America started to wake up, then began to recall what had happened with hate. Things were starting to come back, the Shadowy guy, the flickering lights and… Russia-

At that though, America immediately sprung up from his position on the ground. Franticly scanning the entire room, he found all the CountryHumans that attended were still on the ground paralyzed from the shock. When his eyes came to the window, he noticed some blood on it.

Approaching the shattered window carefully, he gasped. America froze in shock and disbelief. There Russia was, 100 stories away on the ground level, on a street.

America's thoughts came rampaging at a million miles per hour. _OMG! How could this happen? We are invincible, right? Oh god, I hope he's alright. Well fuck, who am I kidding? He's DEAD! No one can survive that! And I never got to tell him how… I feel… _America paused. It wasn't like he would have to courage to say it to his face. He sighed.

A hand touched his shoulders, making America jolt out of his thoughts. He swiftly turned around to see all of the CountryHumans back up and staring at him.

Germany, the one who snapped America out of his thought bubble, was the first to speak up.

"America, do you know vhat happened?" His German accent was thickly presented, like he just woke up, as he pushed his glasses up as they began to fall down. The others just nodded.

Tears threatened to fall down his face, but America held them in like a champ.

Not saying a word as he stepped aside, gesturing at the window.

Confused at first, Japan came up to the window. As she looked down, her Neko ears flattened, giving the expression of destress and shock as she put a hand on her mouth.

Without any more hesitation, the others came up to see what seemed to be the problem, only to see the horror that they saw over the edge.

"Russia… no." Germany silently whispered. They all looked to the ground, ashamed that they had lost one of their own. America saw the defeat in their eyes and his rage was sent ablaze.

"Come on, you guys! There might be a chance that he survived. Remember, we aren't necessarily humans. So if any of y'all want, you can join me." America proclaimed as he headed towards the elevator. Looking behind him, he noticed nearly all of the CountryHumans were following him. The only ones who seemed to stay behind were Indonesia and Poland, but that wasn't necessarily a surprise.

When they arrived on the ground floor after an awkward 2 minutes in the elevator, they rushed out the front door to take in the scene.

There Russia was, in the crater that was much larger in person, still immobile. The Swat teams, FireFighers, Paramedics and Government Agents were surround the poor Country.

America looked at his crew, the 10 CountryHumans that decided to come.

"Alright, we need to secure Russia now! Germany, you take Japan, Estonia, Ukraine, China and England to make sure the others don't get near him. France, Canada and Spain, come with me to get Russia. You get it?" Everyone nodded. _Good._ Thought America.

"Alright now. Go!" America shouted.

Following their designated teams, they began their mission.

Team Germany formed a protective circle around Russia and started pushing everyone back. They had a bit of difficulty with moving the Swat back but they managed, and that involved Japan threatening them with her Yaoi. Trust me, never underestimate her yaoi, America did and it didn't do him any good.

As America began to approach Russia, he noticed that he had cuts everywhere, his silvery hair still producing a bit of the static shock that came from the Taser shock. His ushanka was a bit torn, but it still managed to stay on. To say his clothes were battered would be an understatement, they were literally shredded, so much that you could see his red, muscular chest. How this much damage was instilled from just a Taser shock and a 100 story window toss, we might never know.

America kneeled next to Russia, taking note of the fact that he was still breathing. He let go of the breath he didn't know that he was holding.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. Turing around he noticed that it was his brother, Canada, with his raccoon hat swaying slightly against the mild winds that were common for Down Town Chicago.

Canada gave a small smile, also taking note the fact that Russia was still alive. France, who was behind Canada, saw Russia and ran to him. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she put his head on her lap. Checking his pulse, she let out a sigh of relief.

"His pulse is strong, but it is slowly getting weaker because of his wounds. We need to take him back to his country so that he can heal." Noted France.

"I will schedule a private jet right now." 

"Thanks, Canada." Thanked America.

He picked Russia bridal style, which was a bit difficult because of the fact that Russia was over 6 foot 6. America was so glad for his inhuman strength, or he probably wouldn't be able to lift the poor man.

**Time Skip (Canada's Private Jet)**

The Jet could hold all of us, all 12 of us. America was glad that they all seemed to care enough to help Russia, despite previous rivalries. As America's eyes wandered to his right, where Russia was now leaning against him for support. America blushed a bit, before realizing it. He toned it down quickly before anyone could notice. Unfortunately, someone did.

Canada leaned over to America and smirked.

"So, you like him, don't ya?" Asked Canada slyly.

America's previously toned down blush raged across his face, making him look like a tomatoe.

_Keep I together, America, _thought America.

Canada nodded. "I knew it." Before leaning back to his seat.

America silently glared at the back of the seat where he hoped he had laser vision so that he could laser Canada in the face. It wasn't like his brother was wrong, but did he have to admit it out loud? Just then, Ame heard a groan.

Turning his head towards the sound, he realized that it was Russia. Russia's eyes slowly began to open until they hazily locked on America. Red and blue eyes locked onto Russia's violet eyes. Then Russia sighed, closed his eyes and leaned fully onto America. America blushed a bit, knowing that Russia was actually leaning towards his touch.

.

**In Japan's seat on the Jet**

**.**

She snapped a photo of Russia and America cuddling. Yep. This was totally going on her Yaoi/Blackmail file.

Japan giggled, her neko ears flicking back and forth in excitement for the new couple, she was gonna make sure that they would be together. They are literally meant for each other. I need Canada's help though…

.

.

.

AN: Plz review and tell me how to improve. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

**AN: Welcome back to my Fanfic! Hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters! Sorry for not updating in a while, I had a bit of writers block for this story. But if you want to check out my other fanfics, go to Wattpad and my name is SideswipeJitsu. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

.

**In the CountryHumans Personal Infirmary – 3****rd**** PoV**

**.**

Everyone silently watched Russia, his breathing now steady and his heartbeat now strong. His entire torso was covered in bandages and he had a few going around his head. His silver hair was matted with blood and he had to be shirtless so that they can easily change the bandages. To be honest, everyone was wondering why and how was he still alive. Just watching him lay there, all vulnerable, made everyone get a pang of fear. The Shadow Guy must have been incredibly powerful to have taken out one of the strongest CountryHumans there is. Some stayed in chairs beside the bed (America, Estonia and France), some just stood against the wall looking somewhere (Germany, Canada and Ukraine), and the others were sitting on the floor (China), either playing on their phones or reading (Spain, Japan and England).

Germany saw Russia as an older brother, someone who he can turn to when things get rough.

Japan just really REALY wants to see Russia's face when Ame tells him his greatest secret that only she and Ame and Canada know about. Of course Ame would tell her, she was his best pal after all.

Estonia saw Russia as a hero. When Estonia was little, he was abandoned. That was, until, Russia showed and raised him. Estonia now practically worships him.

China is Russia's best bud. They do everything together from pranking to just talking to protecting each other. It hurt China a lot to see his friend in this sorry state.

Ukraine is Russia's little brother, so many tears were shed. As France comforted him, the CountryHumans all soon realized how Russia impacted their lives for the better.

England saw Russia as a son. Russia was always there when he needed a favor and England was there to comfort him when his father, Soviet, died. Russia seemed to have an aura that made people instantly love him.

France also saw Russia as her own child. Maybe it was her maternal instincts, but she always felt a need to be by that child's side through thick and thin. When she found out that he was become depressed after the death of his father and started cutting, she was devastated. Immediately she was there and she eventually made him stop that dreadful habit.

Canada thinks that Russia is a cool dude. Always there for others, fierce, strong, and not afraid to let others know about his opinion. Canada could respect that. He also knows that his brother, America, idolizes Russia like a younger brother would to the older one.

Spain was in the same boat as China. He was one of Russia's BFF's. They were infamously known as the Troublemaker Trio. While they liked to cause trouble and mischief, they are also seen helping people around the world with small acts of kindness.

America doesn't really know how to tell Russia the truth. That they were triplets (with Canada) but where separated after birth? That's easier said than done. He'd probably think Ame is crazy. There was no real way to know exactly how he will act.

A small groan came from the bed in which Russia lay in. All the CountryHumans were brought out from their thoughts as they rushed to the bedside.

Russia painfully opened one eyes to see his friends and his (non biological) family all standing next to him with eyes filled with worry, concern and possibly a hint of rage? He quickly shrugged it off as a trick of his mind cuz why would they be mad?

Russia tried- emphases on tried- to sit up, but his body protested. He gave a small yelp of pain as he immediately falls back on the bed as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

_Probably broken._

Russia let out a shaky breath, wincing as the pain it caused him.

"Definitely broken." Russia stated out loud in a small voice.

"Of course it's broken, ma cheri. You just fell down a 100 story building." France explained in a soft voice that was reserved for her kids (adopted or biological, she didn't care).

America couldn't take it anymore. He stretched over to Russia and gave him a big hug, not too hard that it would hurt him but enough to satisfy Ame.

Russia's eyes widened as he stiffened at the sudden hug before melting into it, his eyes going soft as he used his uninjured arm to hug him back. He saw Ame as a brother so this was okay for him. Soon, all the others started piling on Russia, encasing him in a huge 'Family' Hug.

It was nice to know that everyone cared so dearly for the young Country, and that he cared for them too. It helped ease Ame's doubts about Russia's reaction to the truth.

Everyone loved Russia and Russia loved them all back more—with a little bit of interest.

The hug lasted for a long time, no one quite ready to let go. But they when they ended it, it was only to make sleeping arrangements around the room. No one wanted to leave Russia alone.

Soon, everyone surrounded the bed in sleeping bags. All of them colored with their designated Countries colors and designs.

England had the English Flag style.

France had the French Flag style.

Canada had the Canadian Flag style.

Germany had the German Flag style.

Estonia had the Estonian Flag style.

Ukraine had the Ukrainian Flag style.

Spain had the Spanish Flag style.

China had the Chinese Flag style.

Japan had the Japanese Flag style.

America had the American Flag Style.

And Russia was sleeping in the same bed with a Russian Flag styled blanket covering him.

(You get the gist by now)

While all the others fell asleep quite quickly, Russia stayed awake, thinking.

Who was that man?

And what did he want with him?

The spiraling of thoughts started to make his head hurt so he just quickly averted his mind to studying the ceiling, in hopes of falling asleep.

After a while, Russia's eyes began to close as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of the story! Please review and fav!**

**.**

**-Jitsu Out**


	4. AN

I'm soo sorry. I have lost interest in this story. I just don't feel like continuing it.

.

I am putting it up for adoption, just email me before. I would like to view it too.

.

Stay Tuned

.

-Jitsu Out


End file.
